Hand of Fate IV Exodus
by Twilight Warrior 627
Summary: After years of fighting evil in the supernatural world, a great change approaches Sunnydale. A former higher being finds himself learning from his mistakes while a young man will find his life changed from his original destiny. With the help of those who defied destiny, a former archangel and a man with great potential will help to change the world for the better or die trying.


Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Author's note: So now comes another portion of this long series. I will confess something about the ending of my previous story. I originally didn't intend to have it end that way with Michael coming to earth, but given the way that I wanted to change the original canon, I thought I'd have God show Michael what it means to be on a lower level of existence. For anyone who has read Lords of Shadow: Sunnydale up to a certain point, you know how Michael found out about what he could've done. But in this case, God is having to make Michael do it the hard way. Admittedly, there was some inspiration for making Michael human, thanks to DeanCasLover22's story "In a New Light". However, Michael still has some power, which you'll see over the course of this story. Anyway, enjoy the next chapter.

Istanbul, Turkey

A teenage girl and boy were running along the streets of a rather destitute part of the city. They weren't sure of what was happening, except that hooded men seemed to be chasing them and that they weren't normal. The hooded men revealed that their eyes were branded with runes. The two managed to run into a nearby alleyway only to find that it was a dead end. The hooded men converged upon them as they pulled out daggers. The boy moved in front of the girl to protect. However, it wasn't enough as the closest one lifted his dagger higher, before he brought his weapon down upon them...

Sunnydale, California

Early September, 2002

Across the small town, the humans powered by the supernatural all woke up with a scream as if they had experienced the dream in reality. The individual who was notably affected by this vision was Michael. It was been months since the depowered archangel had been brought to this place. He had met Buffy Summers and her friends. He noted that they carried some sort of weight around them. It wasn't until Michael spotted them fighting the demonic vampires possessing the dead.

He had seen them outnumbered. Pushed on by God, he felt the need to help them out. When he jumped in, he learned that he still retained a significant amount of strength. It was enough that the demons fell before him with ease. However, he grew uneasy when he saw that many of the scoobies had their own individual powers. It didn't help that Alexander (he refused to call him Xander) seemed to look at him strangely. He thought perhaps he was a human who could've known what he was. But he simply shrugged off the thought.

He began to think more on it when he received a phone call. God had been merciful enough to set him up in his own apartment that he didn't have to worry about how to accommodate himself. As he picked up the phone, he still felt sleepy, something that annoyed him to no end as he never had to worry about it. He answered the call as he tried to stifle a yawn, "Hello?"

" _Hey Michael. Are you okay?_ " came Buffy's voice over the phone. He wasn't sure what was happening as he met her, but slowly he was becoming more attached to the blonde slayer. He had met the other slayers and while they seemed a bit wary of him, she somehow felt friendly with him.

"I'm fine. Just didn't have the best dream," Michael said.

" _Dreams huh? You're not the only one. I saw a girl and boy running form these hooded men,_ " Buffy began to explain.

"And those hooded men killed them? Did they have runes branded onto their eyes?" Michael asked as he grew concerned. He had witnessed and been within humans' minds to know when they shared dreams. But he didn't think there was any reason for him to share the dream since he wasn't human.

" _You had it too?! Me, Faith, and Kendra having it together makes sense because we're slayers. I always thought God or someone was trying to tell us something. But then You, Xander, Luna, Willow, Tara, even Giles and Jenny had the dream too. Every one of us_ _with supernatural power had the dream,_ " Buffy explained.

The weakened archangel couldn't say that he was surprised. For those who had practiced magic consistently, they had become attuned to certain events that would caused ripples around the world for people with enough power and awareness. But in his time ever since God made everything, he had never known a slayer and magic users to experience the same visions. Visions, for humans anyway, were usually messages that came from his Father to let humans know of when something big was going to happen. He figured that his father was showing them all something.

Michael rubbed his face as he was starting to see how much his father had been influencing events. He began to wonder how he and his younger brothers had fallen so far. He realized that how he commanded the Heavenly Host was something that he had a direct hand in. When God had commanded him to lead the angel armies under his command after the rebellion, his brothers and sisters had been there and then they had all branched off. For certain groups, he had given single leaders like Ariel being in charge of the Elders. However, the Powers needed what the humans called checks and balances, which is why Gadreel was working with Sariel and Kushiel. However, he had become aware that the powers had tried to push certain events while keeping silent about what had gone on here and what would've happened in Los Angeles.

He then understood that he could've done things differently. But he was doing everything simply to please his father, not because he believed in what God was trying to teach the humans. He could only imagine what the humans would do the minute they learned his identity. And Alexander was already suspicious.

" _Michael?_ " Buffy asked as she grew concerned for her new friend.

"I'm fine. Just thinking. I...I never really figured that this kind of thing could happen. Something is coming. Something big," the archangel said.

" _Yeah. We figured that might be it. I'll call Giles and Gabriel in the morning and see if they can scrounge up any information_ ,"Buffy said before she said good night and hung up.

Michael sighed as he thought on the other vampire with the soul, the one who was tasked with defeating the shadow of his younger brother a millennium prior to this. With Liam (or Angel as the others call him), it would've been a simple matter of smiting the demon while the soul goes on to wherever he was meant to go. But Gabriel was a different matter ever since he defeated the Forgotten One. As it stood, the grace he absorbed from his fallen brother could rival him if he was at full power.

But he'd rather not fight the vampire if he could help it. But he knew the vampire could sense his power the moment Buffy introduced them. He'd simply have to bide his time until he could regain all of his powers.

Magic Box

Sunnydale, California

Michael entered the shop and looked at the entirety of the group as they stood around. Alexander, the slayers, and Jesse seemed somber, along with the redhead Willow. He also couldn't help but notice how the Halliwells were appearing to be the same way.

"Good morning?" Michael said to signal his presence. The slayers, Jesse, and Alexander greeted him with curt nods while Buffy walked over to greet him. He wasn't surprised as they all seemed to sense his power somehow.

Buffy looked up at him, while Michael noticed that her boyfriend Riley was giving him guarded glances. "Sorry. Everyone is kind of on edge since we had those dreams. The last time we dealt with those guys was three years ago. We were told that the First Evil was scrubbed after we took them out."

"Then why would they be back now? You think this might be revenge?" he asked the short blonde.

"No," she replied. "From what we know, the bringers aren't exactly free thinkers. It's more like a hive mind. With their leader gone, they shouldn't be around."

"That would have been to our relief. But I'm afraid the situation is a bit more dire than we believed," came the voice of Gabriel Belmont as he walked in carrying large tomes. The vampire gave what could only be described as a knowing smirk when he looked at Michael. That look clenched it, the Belmont vampire knew what he really was.

"So what's the word on these guys? And why the old musty books? Are you filling in for Giles?" Alexander joked.

Gabriel simply smiled at the young man before he opened the book.

"It seems that tales of the so called First Evil have been highly exaggerated. The tomes that the Watchers council have compiled and collected have either never told the whole truth or were tomes written by the half breed demons that worshipped the fallen ones."

The others were not entirely surprised as they learned that Lilith was the one who was going after them for reasons, they didn't fully understand.

"There's a 'but' coming, isn't there?" Phoebe said.

"Indeed," Gabriel said as he flipped through some pages until he found the right one. "As you all know, the First Evil was truly Lilith masquerading as a powerful entity. Her master was what some who worked for the Elders or warlocks would call the Source of All Evil. What no one who recorded these entries will tell you that his real name is Lucifer."

"Which begs the question of why he's been targeting us now? What exactly changed?" Prue asked.

Gabriel looked at the eldest Halliwell sister. He himself had asked that same question when his son found him thanks to one of the other archangels. He had understood that he was supposed to awaken at a later date. But Raziel had informed them of why things had changed: because God was planning something involving the battle against one of his former angels.

"As you know, the battle that Lucifer had been waging with his Father is one where individuals such as ourselves are chosen in some way to fight. You all know my story, and we know the Halliwells' story. But there are others where their involvement was not chosen, simply capitalized, such as the slayers."

"Kind of hits you in the heart when you think about it," Buffy said as she heard the statement. Kendra and Faith shared the sentiment as they remembered what Xander had learned when he had traveled to that alternate universe where Lilith was planning to kill every slayer, both activated and potential, in the world. But they learned that the power that gave the slayers their abilities were demonic in nature.

"Are there any ideas as to how we can prepare?" Kendra threw in.

Gabriel's expression became one of contemplation as he wasn't entirely sure how you prepared for something like. However, he was thankful for one book that could give him back-up plans.

"Well, it seems there's more information that has been recorded about the supernatural that mankind hasn't been completely aware of. It seems that there have individuals who have taken it upon themselves to find out everything possible. And it would explain some of the occurrences that have happened throughout history," Gabriel said.

"So I guess these marks aren't just some random chicken scratch?" Jesse said hoping to lighten the mood. Thankfully his attempt had worked when the others laughed.

Gabriel looked down at the marks which seemed to be written in a language that most humans couldn't understand. "These marks represent ways to both imprison a demon as well as keep them away. It seems that there are hunters of supernatural evil who have been fighting for centuries. And they've learned how to imprison and weaken these beings."

"Wouldn't that be dangerous?" Willow asked.

"Perhaps," Gabriel replied. "But we won't have to worry about this as the demons mentioned here aren't interested in taking this town."

Gabriel looked to Michael with a knowing look on his face. Michael could right then that the old vampire knew that he wasn't what he thought he was.

Everyone thought to themselves about the consequences. It seems that everything they were learning was just expanding and they didn't know how to fully handle it.

Jesse looked up as he thought on something that bugged him and spoke up, "How bad are these particular demons?"

Gabriel looked back at Michael as he thought that it would be better to explain.

The former archangel looked at everyone before he took a breath as he felt he was about to lay out even more bad news.

"You know how those demons you've dealt with so far have been hybrids, right?" Michael said. Everyone nodded to him as he continued, "These types of demons are worse than the hybrids. You told me that you've gone up against low level angels. From what you've said, one low level angel was bad enough to majorly effect the world. The hybrids apparently only care about unleashing higher level entities to do what they can't. But these demons that can be trapped...they're not the others. These guys are not as direct. They can possess innocent people and no one would be none the wiser. There may be some people who can see their true voices, but most are unable to tell the difference at first."

Almost everyone lost a little color in their faces as they thought of the possibility of these demons infesting the world as the demonic vampires do. Xander looked around before he broke the silence, "And how strong can these guys be?"

"The sum of their abilities makes them a force to be reckoned with. They have the strength of demonic vampires and the magic of most witches and warlocks. Put those together and you've got a real threat on your hands," Michael said reluctantly. As he thought about it, dealing with those demons at his level of power would likely be a challenge as he still didn't know the full extent of his power.

Kendra spoke up as a thought occurred to her, "If these demons exist why is it that they haven't tried conquering the town? They can easily slip in with the manpower and take out whoever could stop them."

"Well, Wilkins did have everything under a tight leash. Faith and I saw his plans before we took him out at graduation. Police and Public service workers were well under his sway. Even the high school staff like Snyder knew what was under the school. And I guess the mayor had him try to keep an eye on us. He never did like our classmates, but he especially hated us," Xander answered.

"But to be powerful enough to keep the demons that Michael mentioned out of here? That seems crazy. What kind of witch or warlock could really do that?" Buffy said. She completely missed the look of guilt as Michael could think of a few witches who were capable of summoning enough power and gathering the right items to do such a thing.

'It's almost maddening, isn't it?' God said as he spoke with Michael in his mind.

' _Something like that. It doesn't help that I'm on edge either. What exactly are you hoping to get out of this?_ ' the oldest archangel said.

'Clarity. You see this group has had time together. They care about each other. They fight beside each other. They protect this town and live among the people. And this is just one group who does so. The hunters across the world live among the people and choose to fight, whether they're aware of me or not. The reason I sent you here is because you need to understand what it's like. I tasked you and your siblings to protect and help guide them and you sought to override my orders by exacting YOUR will. Like having Naomi rearrange the memories of your brothers and sisters like Anna and Castiel. And I will show you how your plans to "please" me, trying to be a good son can fail', God said before He cut contact.

Gabriel sensed another presence as the others continued to discuss the ramifications of the types of demons out there. As he looked around, he noticed that Michael seemed to have a distinct aura. It was an aura that was unlike anything he had ever faced in his long life. He had met Lucifer and felt the darkness emanating from the fallen angel. But his late wife's aura as a pure spirit was undeniable. Yet this presence surrounding Michael was beyond what he felt from Maria's spirit. This was pure and absolute. Gabriel realized that God was talking to Michael, whom he was certain was much more than human.

"So now the question is what do we do?" Prue asked.

Gabriel looked back to everyone and answered, "Perhaps it's best that everyone go back to their homes and wait. We still have enemies here that will want to try to take us out and we should be ready for them."

Everyone agreed and immediately began leaving the shop. "Michael. A word, if you will," Gabriel said.

The former archangel turned back and waited with anxiety. "Did you need something from me Gabriel?"

The age old vampire simply smiled at him before he knowingly replied, "I think you and I both know that you're not who you're pretending to be."

Michael looked caught as the realization hit that he was right. Gabriel had known that he was more than simply an empowered human. He was hoping that he would simply fulfill whatever his mission would be and then he'd be back to normal with no conflict with his true identity.

"How long have you known?" Michael replied with steel in his voice. Gabriel simply smiled as he admired the resolve to not show fear.

"Long enough. I'm sure you've noticed that those who are purely human have distinct yet radiant auras given the power they've been bestowed. Those like Liam are...special cases. Myself however, well, I'm just as unusual as Liam. You, on the other hand, smell and feel far more than human. Far more than even a pagan god like Pan and Agreus. In fact, I'd say it's on par with a being like Lucifer. So...which one are you?"

Michael figured he shouldn't be surprised. He had watched Gabriel long enough to know that the man could tell when something was off about a person. The archangel was scared as he knew that once the group knew his identity, they may not trust him. But he was cornered now.

"My identity is a fake. But the name I go by is very much real. I am Michael...the archangel. Although at the moment, it's more 'former'," Michael replied.

Gabriel appeared momentarily stunned as this wasn't was he had expected at all. He had fought with enough beings to know who was a demon and who was some creature that most believed to exist in stories. However, meeting the one who fought and cast out Lucifer was a bit disconcerting.

"The signature of your power certainly attests to that possibility. But how can I personally be sure that you're who you say you are?" Gabriel shot back.

Michael moved the collar of his shirt and exposed what appeared to be a tattoo on his neck. However, Gabriel knew that it wasn't an ordinary mark. He had seen the symbol of Michael the archangel in a number of books.

"What on earth are you doing here? And how is it that you haven't already begun to eliminate the problem in this town?"

Michael sighed as he responded, "I can't."

"Can't or won't?" Gabriel threw back.

"I mean I literally can't. I'm not at full power. That's why I seem like I hold my own more than anyone else," the angel replied.

"Then tell me why you are here," Gabriel said as he sat down and gestured for Michael to do the same.

"I'm being punished," Michael said.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow at the statement as Michael began to explain. The archangel mentioned how he had cast his brother out, the command to lead the angels which created the different garrisons. However, what bothered him was how keeping his siblings in line meant wiping their memories as a means of keeping them subservient. And how the humans would be no more than cannon fodder should Lucifer be let out and he and Michael fight it out on earth.

Gabriel's emotions immediately turned to a familiar sense of anger as he thought back on what led to him becoming a vampire and how it seemed as though he was destined to become what he is now. Before Michael could so much as dodge, Gabriel had launched himself at the depowered angel.

"Damn you! Everything that happened, everything you could've changed, you could've been helping us! You bastard!" Gabriel roared out at the being before him.

Michael simply looked down at the floor as the enormity of what he had done was catching up to him. He figured that this is what humans called guilt. And he didn't like it. This feeling of regret weighed heavily on him and he wished he could've stopped himself.

"You're right."

Gabriel's angry expression remained as he looked at Michael. The vampire let him go and set him down on the floor. He couldn't help but wonder how much of this could've been prevented and if he really needed to be here. He then thought about the young adults and the Halliwells as he wondered just what their destinies would be.

"If you're worried about the others suffering, then don't. None of them have to suffer any more than is necessary. Whatever their destinies were, they've been changed. Same thing with yours, your son, and your descendant Victor," Michael said, getting the vampire's attention.

"And what makes you so sure?" Gabriel sneered.

"Because Father directly stepped in. Something He doesn't always do. But when He does, you can guarantee something big will happen."

"What did you mean about our destinies?"

Michael looked up before he replied, "Depending on who you ask, there was supposed to be a script that everyone was supposed to follow. I only had an idea about the Halliwells, the...Scoobies, and yourself, but my script was originally meant to be the end all, be all."

"Why circumvent your Father's orders?" Gabriel asked as he wasn't sure why God allowed things to get this far.

"I wanted so bad to please Him. I wanted to show Him that I was the good son that Lucifer couldn't be. But I lost sight of what I was here for. When I see you all fighting, struggling, surviving...I was above that. I thought I'd be on top forever. God has a way of knocking us down off our high horses."

"Alright," Gabriel replied. "So what was your grand script for the apocalypse?"

"It involved two brothers who were directly descended from Seth. Because of their lineage, I could possess the older one, while Lucifer possesses the younger brother. That's how we would've fought."

Gabriel appeared confused before he said, "And yet somehow, some of your fellow archangels appeared with their own physical forms. Why is that?"

"We needed to move around without being obvious but...we're not exactly keen on leaving them intact. But now we have to change that. When, or rather should, I get back, I'm making sure Raphael knows that things have to change," Michael explained.

"Until such time should arrive, what do you plan to do about the others?" Gabriel asked. Michael was reminded that the others don't know who he is but Alexander was suspicious.

"For now, we have to keep this between us. I have no right to hold ask you to do this, but I need to help. And I will help," Michael declared. Gabriel nodded and held a hand out. Michael looked at it before he grasped hands with the vampire and they shook on it.

UC Sunnydale Campus

Later that night...

A young man with shaggy brown hair and afringe walked across the campus seemingly unaware of the dangers. He honestly wasn't sure why he had transferred to this campus. All he knew was that he had this indescribable feeling that he needed to be there for something. His girlfriend decided to follow him out of love, and to keep an eye on him. Thankfully, she was back at their apartment as he got the suspicious feeling that something was following him. The moment he turned around, he saw a dark brunette girl staring at him with a hungry look in her eyes. It was a look that he was all too familiar with.

"Hey," the girl said.

"Hi," he replied as he attempted to turn around to walk again, only to be stopped by about four guys who looked like they were ready for a fight.

"Look guys, I'm just trying to go home. I'm not looking for trouble," the young man said.

"Really? Because trouble's been following you all your life, Sam Winchester," the girl said as her face morphed, just as her cohorts' faces did.

"Shit," Sam said as he reached into his jacket and wore braces knuckles with crosses etched into them.

The first approached and took two swings before Sam kicked at his kneecap, breaking it, and following it with a hook across the vampire's jaw, effectively breaking it. Before anyone could do anything else, he pulled out a wooden stake and stabbed the creature, before it exploded into dust.

The others looked worried as they wondered how a regular human could be skilled enough to take them on. They were told that he was someone who needed to be eliminated and they didn't care less about why as long as they got fresh blood. The remaining three monsters attacked at once as Sam caught one attempting to kick him with his arms and threw him back into the other two. The three got back up and attacked at once.

Sam ducked under the first punch and came back with an uppercut before stabbing him. The second attacker attempted to rush Sam, only for the young man to spin away and push the vampire into the punch of his ally. As the second vampire stumbled, Sam stabbed him and he turned to dust. Finally, the third male attempted to run before Sam threw the stake and caught him in his back, dusting him as well.

The female leader of crew looked shocked and was ready to run until she felt something sharp in her back. Before she could utter her final words, she exploded into dust. The person standing behind her was a dark-haired brunette with a dark haired young man next to her, with a scar over his left eye.

"You alright?" the girl asked.

Sam looked at them before he replied, "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks. What are you guys doing out here?"

"Could ask you the same. Not exactly safe being out after dark given the night life," the other young man said.

"You mean vampires," Sam said plainly. The girl and the other young man looked to each other before they looked back at him.

"So you know?" she asked.

"I have an idea. I guess you guys know too," Sam replied. "What are your names anyway?"

"I'm Xander. This is my girlfriend Faith," Xander said. "And you are?"

"Sam Winchester. So...how do you guys know about vampires?" the Winchester boy asked.

"Been fighting them the last few years. You?" Faith asked.

"I've seen my fair share of the supernatural my whole life. But these kind of vampires are news to me," Sam replied.

"Yeah well, for what it's worth, you've got some skill. Would you be okay with some help?" Xander asked him.

Sam wasn't sure how, but he could sense that these two weren't a threat to him. Whatever it was that brought him to this town had done so for some reason he couldn't fully understand. He had decided that he would continue to stick around and see how things would play out.

Author's note: There's a lot about this chapter that I would imagine many of you would have questions about. And this didn't necessarily feel like my best chapter as I was trying to introduce the final crossover to the mainline of the Hand of Fate stories. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. For any questions, simply DM me.


End file.
